


The Vastayan Charmer

by RavagingDesire



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavagingDesire/pseuds/RavagingDesire
Summary: An alternate timeline story where Xayah meets Ahri during her travels, instead of Rakan.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot blazing afternoon. The skies were clear, which unfortunately allowed the unforgiving mass of fireball to blare its glaring and scorching rays on a stony path of Ionia Forest. The sound of leaves rustle was deafening and continuous, and the source could either be the constant gusts of strong wind, or the sound of footsteps of a nearby person in the vicinity. The unknown silhouette was revealed to be Xayah, one of the last few warriors of the Lhotlan Tribe. A beautiful woman with shape-shifting powers, dressed in Vastayan armour and a large cloak made of scarlet feathers. Hoisting a small sack on her shoulders, she trudged along the trees infested road alone under the sultry weather for an unknown period of time.

Xayah walked for a few more steps until her strides started to go uneven and rigid, and before her she could apprehend the situation of her lower body, her mind grew blank and her legs trembled. In the verge of succumbing to the weariness in her body, the Vastayan tripped over a small rock and fell onto the ground. The warrior groaned as she struggled to pick herself up in a sitting position, dusting herself and checking whether she had suffered any new bruises or cuts on her body.

“Bruises?” Xayah scoffed to herself silently, shaking her head vehemently. “Hmph! As in such would impair my movements at all. I have bigger stakes at hand right now. If such mere wounds could easily hinder my progress, then I would not be worthy of the task to help and save my kind, and to achieve the freedom that we all desired…”  
Xayah rested for a minute and stood up, before continuing her journey again. After another period of long walk, she halted and her eyes suddenly lighted up like a Christmas tree, for she noticed a large two storey cabin house within a hundred metres from her. The Vastayan quickened her pace and began to approach the wooden house, thinking it’s time to seek rest from the area.  
To her surprise, the place doesn’t seem like an ordinary cabin house to her. Firstly, it was rather big and wide, and secondly, there were many people crowding the vicinity, sitting on wooden benches and shouting rather loudly. 

“Strange…” Xayah thought to herself, wondering the reason for the abundance of travellers in such a rather secluded area of the forest. To satisfy her curiosity, she began to slowly tip-toed her away to see what was the commotion about. 

Groups of men and women were seen drinking ales and beers in their casual clothing, chatting loudly and playing games. It took a minute for the Vastayan to realise that this wasn’t a house at all, but rather a strange pub built in the heart of the Ionia forest.

Xayah smiled, thinking perhaps it’s time to not only rest, but as well as getting a chilled drink to herself. She was about to approach the door with a neon flashing the word “Open” in blue and red, where someone within the crowd shouted.

“Hey, it’s Ahri! She is ready to perform, let’s hurry and watch!”

The remaining crowd nodded their heads excitedly and scampered, pushing past Xayah and filing through the door messily like kids returning to their classrooms after break. Wondering who was this “Ahri” they were talking about, the annoyed and puzzled Vastayan opened the door and joined the others.

The environment inside the pub was even more chaotic and louder than it was outside. People were standing disorderly, some screaming on top of their lungs while others dancing in what the Vastayan dismissed as “nonsense movements.” As if the noise hadn’t affected her enough, the shiny disco ball hanging on the scaffolding above twirled endlessly in its rotations, reflecting rays of light that made the young woman nauseous. Xayah covered her face with her feathered cloak and brusquely walked her way towards the counter.

“One glass of...” Xayah placed her tired arms on the table, thinking of which drink to order that could alleviate her parched throat. But in the end, her mind went to a total blank state and decided not to care anymore. “Give me your cheapest wine, please.”

The bartender opened his mouth wide, scowling at Xayah in disbelief before turning back to prepare the drinks. The Vastayan thanked the bartender after taking her drink before briefly turned her attention towards the central of the circular stage where most people centralized themselves, chanting the name of the dancers that were going to perform at any time soon.

“Ahri! Ahri!”

Again, was that name. Xayah wondered how the person would look like to deserve such attention. The scarlet hair woman quietly took sips of tasteless ale and at that moment, the chanting turned into wild and exhilarated screams. The sudden loud noises caused Xayah to almost drop the glass out of her fumbling hands. As she turned towards the source, a set of grand scarlet coloured curtains slowly unfolding in front of her eyes. One by one, young alluring women dressed in indigo bunny costumes and nettings strutted across the narrow walkway. Waves of cheers and whistles ebbed and flowed as each dancer walked past the excited audience. Once the final girl reached the central stage, the group at once positioned and post themselves in a U-shaped fashion.

“Well, they looked decent alright. But are they even pretty enough for these idiots to ogle like vile sex-driven beasts?” Xayah remarked softly, but immediately was met by several faces of displeasure and grunting all around her. The newcomer to the pub decided to look down and kept her thoughts to herself, continuing to watch the show. For now.

A wave of exhilarating outbursts emerged again. Xayah turned around again, about to give a face of discontent before her eyes grew wide and her jaws dropped. In front of her was one of the sexiest woman she had ever seen in Runeterra. Perhaps the word ‘sexist’ was rather underwhelming and insufficient to describe the scene presented to her. 

The mysterious woman, dressed in a striking red bunny costume and donning a half phantom mask, sway her curvaceous hips left and right slow and seductively. Xayah found herself boring her eyes into the ravishing figure, following the swaying rhythm as though she was being tranced by a magical pendulum. Long indigo coloured hair swoosh extravagantly with each step the owner made. After few seconds, the suggestive dancer strolled around in repeated small circles before finally stopping to arch her cotton tail butt up, showing her huge cleavage at the same time for all the audience to enjoy.  
The crowd grew wild, tossing plates and cups while whistling. Xayah couldn’t help but admired the scene as well. Taking nervous gulps after gulps, the Ionian held her glass up and in contact with her lips, but not a single drop of water entered her parched throat. Gluing her eyes on the ‘prize’ in front of her, Xayah began to drool and became mesmerized, however, only to loosen her grip and splashed the drink onto a man’s fleece jacket.

“Hey! What the fuck?!” The sudden shrieking sound from the annoyed man silenced the crowd noise briefly, and immediately everyone turned to stare at the clumsy Ionian in confusion and curiosity.  
“You?! Watch where are you going fuck head!” The man said in a gruffly voice. Dusting away the wet part of his jacket, he stared at Xayah in an aggressive posture.  
“I would have said sorry, but not with a retard in front of me, spewing vulgarities like no tomorrow. Makes me wonder the level of your education and upbringing. Xayah replied in a seemingly unfazed tone, in turn anger the brute even more. 

“How dare you bitch! Watch who you are talking to! My jacket is expensive. You mess it, you pay it.”  
Just then, three men dressed in black trench coats stood beside the angry customer. They wore and even dressed the same, with each of the unique and funky coloured hairstyles. “Punks I guess…” Xayah thought silently.

“Hey, what’ the ruckus about?” One of them stood out and folded his arms, presumably the gang leader of the group. The victim immediately turned towards him and whispered to his ears, in which the leader nodded his head slowly in acknowledgement. After few seconds, he then turned to Xayah and spoke in a surprisingly gentle tone. “You have heard the man. Pay, and we will put this matter behind us.”

Seeing the hand sign made by the leader, Xayah shook her head in disbelief at the ludicrous amount of money wanted from her by the thugs. With a smug, she sat on the table with widen legs, flipping off a finger as an act of denial to compensate.

“Want to settle this the hard way eh?” The leader returned with an equal smirk. He then took off his trench coat, revealing his black T-shirt and extended tattoos in his arms. As he began to flex his bulging biceps, and then a few men stood behind him, waiting to square up the haughty Ionian crossing her hips.  
“Ready to boot eh? You will regret this.” Xayah’s thought as her smile slowly twisting into a sneer, her body fidgeting mildly as a response. Her fingers, sinking into her pockets where her deadly feathers were located, ready and itching for some fight that might occur within a heartbeat.  
“Not so gentlemanly to bully a girl.” The exotic dancer slowly strutted from the stage and stopped in between the two engaging parties, scowling while placing one of her hands on the hips. Murmurs and whispers could be heard from all directions. 

“And also, how am I supposed to continue run my business if you…you baboons made a scene like that?” Ahri spoke slowly with a gentle grin on one side of her mouth. Xayah’s hidden fluffy ears perked at the sound of the sweet yet, provocative voice hinted in the beauty’s tone. As if her aura and voice contained some sort of magic, both of the parties immediately ceasefire, and all of their eyes were now set at the charmer standing in the middle with grace. Even Xayah herself, felt bemused and awed by her. Just then, the dancer took off her mask, revealing a ravishing face with three claws-like tattoos each on both side of her cheeks. Stunned by the beauty beneath the mask, Xayah found her heart palpitated quicker than before.  
“This has nothing to with you, Miss Ahri. Stand aside.” The gang leader faced her and said. However, a few seconds later, he grinned in a wicked way and walked towards the beauty in front of him. Extending his right hand in an attempt to fondle and touched Ahri’s chin, he spoke with a gentle yet creepy tone. “Unless miss, you want to stay with me for the night. Hmm.”  
Ahri held her head high in disgust, trying to avoid the pervert’s fingers from touching her lips. Despite being as courteous as possible, the brute took it as an opportunity to continue harassing her, Until the point when the dancer decided enough was enough, in split second she took a glass of water from a nearby table and splashing on the man’s face, followed by a low kick to his groin. “Scum.”  
“Argh!!!” The leader staggered back in pain and surprise, and immediately his men came for his aid. The audience began to gasp and giggled at what was presenting in front of them.  
Xayah let out a whistle and chuckled, “Totally deserved that, loser.”

Fumed by the rejection and embarrassment, the leader pointed his finger at Ahri, while glaring at the still grinning Xayah as he ordered his men. “Get them. Both!”  
Several thugs began to dash at Xayah and Ahri with knives in their hands. One of them went for the Ionian’s legs, but the rebel managed to dodge the stab by yanking her legs wide. The knife wedged deep into the table and got stuck from the momentum. Seeing the man desperately pulling out the weapon in vain, Xayah took this as an opportunity to slam his face with her strong thighs. She then finished him with an uppercut to his chin, sending the man flying towards the wall. Her job hasn’t completed, as more began to come after her.  
Dodge after dodge, slice after slice. Brandishing her feathers, Xayah managed to get three of them down immediately as she penetrated their bodies and retracted her tools in one quick motion. Not having enough time to even smile at her accomplishment, she quickly turned her head for fear that the dancer couldn’t handle the predicament she was thrown in.  
Xayah’s concern for her was instantly unwarranted, as the charmer wasn’t as petite as she looked. The alluring woman not only managed to dodge all the thugs’ attacks, but also elegantly and enchantingly, as though she was playing and treating them like fools. One of them lunged forward in an attempt to cut her with a plain cutlass, but the move was nullified as Ahri flipped backwards landed herself in a half-kneel cat-like position.

“Is that all you got? You all can do better than that…” Ahri giggled mischievously. Seeing more and more of their backups rounding up both of them, she decided to stand straight and swiping off the dust gathered on her robe, and gently swiping them onto the floor. “Honestly, this is beginning to be a waste of my time. I have a business to run.”  
“You won’t continue to talk like that once I get my hands on both of you!” The leader shouted with a firm voice, yet cowering behind his men like a scared child.  
“Hey miss!” Ahri turned to Xayah, whom pointed herself in bemusement. “Yes dear, you. I’ve seen you spar with those idiots over there. Perhaps, we could complement our skills that we have right here.”  
Xayah arched her eyebrows in surprise, didn’t expect the mistress’s invitation to kick the thugs’ asses together. With cheeks flushing red in excitement, the Ionian grinned. “Oh teamwork, I like the sound of that. Frankly speaking, they have bothered my own happy hour as well.”

“Watch me.” Ahri gave a lazy and seductive wink, and before Xayah could react, the dancer began to dash towards the men in insane speed, darting and zip-zapping across each of their bodies while leaving a trailing dust of pink smoke behind its wake. One by one were seemingly landed in a trance-like state, their bodies staggering forward towards the dancer, legs not moving on their own.  
Xayah was bewildered and awed by the dancer’s display of her hidden abilities, but quickly understood that the lady was no mere human. The pink smoke as well as the temporarily stasis of their enemies, were very likely to be a terrifying charm spell originated from Ionian. This woman here, definitely a person worth taking note to Xayah. Casting the thoughts momentarily aside, the rebel took the chance to scatter her feathers far and wide, piercing through each and every of their mesmerized opponents. Xayah tightly gripped her hand and retracted backwards, like a puppeteer pulling invisible strings on her puppets. The feathers swiftly came back to her arsenal, and the next thing the people knew, was that bodies began to thump onto the floor at the same time.  
“You…You…I will come back for revenge. Watch it!” The leader cried out before bursting through the front door in a hurry. All of his fallen and injured men staggered their way to stand up, clumsily following their leader in shame. The next second the whole audience cheered and whistled joyfully, glad that the local bullies were finally gone from the bar.  
Xayah crossed her hips and heaved a sigh of relief. She turned towards Ahri with a grin, but not before meeting a charismatic half-smile from her newly found partner. The rebel knew she was flushing heavily again, but wasn’t sure whether it was the adrenaline fight or the beauty by her side.

“Seeing them scurrying away like beaten dogs sure feels good for me.” Xayah broke the silence with an upfront and bursting with facade. Though, she tried her best to prevent herself from fumbling her words. “Did you see how we kicked their asses? Erm, awesome man! Hmm…Your abilities, they are impressive.”  
“Thanks miss.” Ahri covered her mouth as she giggled. She then slowly strutted towards the nervous Xayah, smirking flirtatiously as her fingers fondled underneath the rebel’s chin. “I haven’t gotten your name yet, pretty face.” 

Xayah found herself not flinching from the dancer’s bold move, instead, she was drawn by it. Her whole body was drawn by it. She could feel the sultry moment seeping every fibre of her skin, her breasts and womanhood tingled in sexual excitement. “Err…T-the name…Name’s Xayah.”

“And I am Ahri, nice to meet you.” The mistress replied, arching her chest forward ever so slowly, plummeting her enticing buxom onto Xayah’s as a result. “You don’t look familiar… Traveller?”  
“Erm…Y-yes. Traveller.” Xayah stumbled, her mouth beginning to gasp for air as her body continued to be teased and ‘tortured’ by those pair of tits rubbing against her own. Xayah realized that if she permitted the enchantress from advancing any further, she would soon die of excessive nose bleed and a heart attack. Quickly, she shuffled herself a few steps away from Ahri’s embrace, before combing her hair and attempting to calm herself.

“Ahem…I guess you are the owner here?” Xayah cleared her throat, still panting from their intimate engagement.  
“Yes and No.” Ahri continued to smile lustfully like a succubus, eagerly waiting for her next meal. “To be exact, I am the co-partner of this Inn. The actual owner is on vocation, so which is why I’m here to run the business. Temporarily.”

“Ah I see.” Xayah replied, her eyes darting across the broken chairs and tables from the aftermath. “Sorry about the mess…How much is it? I can pay for the loss.” 

“No need my dear. We should share the blame equally, after all both of us are equally involved, right?”

“That can’t do.” Xayah persisted, taking out a purse from her pocket. However, she was abruptly stopped from the tapping of Ahri’s fingers.

“If you really want to pay honey, I have a way for you to do so. Hmm…” Ahri giggled, turning away from Xayah and walking towards the upper stairs in the corner of the Inn. Noticing the curling finger sign beckoning Xayah to follow, the rebel had no choice but to compensate the way the mistress of the bar desired.

With a lazy grin to herself, Xayah silently followed the dancer. She jokingly hoped that the amount would not be ludicrous to pay, or she might have to pay with her body.


	2. A Debt To Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri and Xayah begin to have their own sex escapades.

Each wooden step creaked, as they were being trudged upon. Round after round, steps after steps, Xayah followed the mistress silently while surveying and admiring the decors in the inn. From larger ones like sofas to smaller things like potted plants and painting frames hanging all walls, the rebel appreciated the simplicity yet cosiness that this bar possessed.

At first, Xayah didn't even know that the place had a second floor for business uses. Couldn't blame her anyway, as one can safely have assumed that the house was nothing more than just a small lodging area at a first glance. Now, she knew that the first floor consists of just mainly the disco bar, where the larger amount of people would be located here. And as for the second floor… strangely the place seemed quieter in contrast.

"Where are we going, babe?" Xayah leaned towards Ahri, perching arms over her shoulders and asked with a smirk.

"You will know soon..." Ahri evened out with a sassy reply, raising her hand and showing Xayah a long hallway of rooms in front of them. She then walked again, beckoning Xayah to continue following her. Both of them finally stopped at the last room right at the end of the corner, where they were greeted by a golden plated wooden door with fancy heart-shaped decors and a door sign depicted "Ahri" in the middle.

Xayah assumed that this was the mistress' own personal rest quarters. Looking around her, all the other doors were ordinarily looking, and each having a three-digit numbers plate on them in proper orders, very much like rooms in a hotel. Nothing weird to point out about, since this is a tavern after all.

"Hmm... What are you looking at? Anything interesting?"

Xayah turned back to face Ahri, only to see the tempting mistress leaned towards her, the distance between their faces only mere inches apart. Xayah blushed for a moment, before regaining back her composure.

"Oh...nothing actually. So, this is your room?"

"Of course, silly, can't you see my name is on it? Come in." Ahri commented with a smug, before strolling inside with a hum.

Xayah nodded, and proceeded right after the owner. Looking around the room, the Ionian had her mouth hung agape as what was presented in front of her eyes. Walls were coloured crazy pink and red, with pin-ups and selfies of young models in suggestive outfits and positions. On their left was a modest open kitchen and a small dining table, while on the other hand was a spacious wooden bed with tons of clothes and books lying around the vicinity messily.

Xayah walked and took a closer look at the numerous photos hanging on the walls Like a computer scanning documents, the rebel slowly transitioned her eyes slowly from left to right. Each of the models were wearing scantily lingerie, and by the time Xayah found herself at the last set of pictures, the depicted girls were already exposing confidently and erotically in their birthday suits, with some even held various sex toys over their nether regions.

The Ionian could feel a mild current jolting through the veins towards her brain, and then sending back down to her own womanhood, accompanied by the arousing heat. Xayah ogled at the pictures with tender and lascivious expression, her fingers slowly found themselves on the fly of her pants. It was only a few seconds that the rebel snapped back to reality, as she began to find the models familiar, as though she had met some of them not long before. Then, it dawned on her like a lighting light bulb...that they were the waitress, bartenders and dancers working in the inn!

"Hmm...What a pervert you are, Miss Ahri." Xayah turned around and eyed the fox lady with a cheeky grin, expecting to see the mistress covering the pictures in an embarrassing fashion. However, she was given a triumphing smile instead.

"Oh no…Looks like I am caught red handed." Ahri feigned a sarcastic shocked and submissive expression, and proceeded to press hands against her enticing cleavage. "" Arrest me, miss."

Xayah let out a soft hmph, smiling back to the mistress with increasing interest. "These girls here, they look familiar."

"I am surprised you can recognize them. Dancers. Barmaids. Hmm... All of them."

"Hmm, I see. But I wonder how do you get such photos of them?"

"You want to know…?" Ahri walked forward till their faces were mere inches apart till Xayah could feel their sultry breaths exchanging. The mistress let out a soft giggle. "I personally bedded each and every one of them. Took pictures and kept them as souvenirs. I am surprised they agreed to it, and some liked and even came back for more."

"Souvenirs? More like a collection of your splendid trophies." Xayah remarked with chuckles.

"In a way it is. Hmm, recently my album had been thrown over the bedside, dusty and untouched. But perhaps, today is a good chance to get a new one." Ahri inserted a finger inside her lips and licked, and eyeing Xayah with a salacious smile.

"I am not really sure what are you talking about." Xayah evened out with a grin, knowing fully behind what the Ahri's intentions were, but decided to playfully act coy against the lady of lust standing right in front of her. Looks like she would be another 'prize' ready to be taken away by the mistress. Despite knowing the dancer's intention, the rebel too had also eyed the seductive woman ever since she witnessed the luscious dancing right in front of her very own eyes. If anything, Xayah would kill to have a chance in getting into Ahri's pants as well, throwing away whatever important missions left by her sacred village, out of her mind.

"Mission?" Xayah momentarily froze, recalling the important task she set for herself. "To reason and dissuade the humans from stepping closer and tarnishing the pure essence that my village holds." She thought silently to herself, 'unfortunately' before the scene was quickly replaced by the thoughts of Ahri and her in their bare birthday suits, kissing and ravaging each other bodies as they laid on the bed, moaning in ecstasy….

The distracted rebel soon succumbed to the erotic fantasies that was about to be unfold right here and now. With a half smirk, Xayah briefly touched her robe covered breasts and announced her desire. "Mission? Fuck this! I have something better to do right now."

Feeling like a free bird escaping from the cage for the first time, Xayah pounced onto the unexpected Ahri with animalistic desire, without caring two hoots about the world around her. Both ladies tumbled onto the bed, with Xayah straddling on top of the dumbfounded mistress. Each of them could feel their skins, tainted by the sultry. breaths emanating from their mouths. The rebel bore her eyes onto her helpless prey laying underneath her, ogling at each and every delicate and gorgeous feature that the woman possessed. Her golden cat eyes were large and round, and they too were staring right back at Xayah. Xayah continued to let their gazes lingered for a while before she continued to enjoy staring at the glossy, juicy lips that begged to be kissed. As if Ahri used a mind reading skill, the fox lady made a smooching face, enunciating it that made the raven howled in lustful delight.

Without hesitation, Xayah crushed her lips onto Ahri's, feeling the softness with occasional sweetness from the dancer's oral juice. The rebel wanted to dominate the mistress with her tongue, however she realised that all her attacks were riposted and nullified by Ahri's very own defences. The fox's tongue was probably equally, if not, more dexterous and experienced that her own. Each lick was powerful and arousing and soon, Xayah knew she was in a losing battle when her own oral orifice was completed marked by Ahri.

After minutes of oral engagement and light fonding, Ahri got the upper hand and managed to reverse their original positions, now straddling on top of her newly found partner. The rebel was flabbergasted that she lost the 'duel' to the mistress in such a small period of time, however, immediately grinned as she began to develop an attraction for people that are – assertive to her. Raising her head and leaning towards to kiss Ahri, Xayah was dismayed at once as the seductress pushed her back to the bed, denying her any more chances of tasting that desirable kissy lips again.

"Not so fast, redhead." Ahri chuckled, now adopting an upright straddling position on Xayah. She began to slowly pull away the thin straps of her performing gown, letting the material slide off her silky shoulders.

Xayah's eyes were wide and gleeful, watching as the dress disrobed from its owner, revealing a pair of bouncing enticing mounds capped with pink submits. As if that wasn't enough to trigger the rebel's any further, the mistress began to place her hands on her prideful tits, rubbing and playing as she tightened her breath in ecstasy.

"Oohh….Hmph…" Ahri moaned softly, smirking as she attempted to anticipate her partner's next reaction. To her delight, the feather covered lady like all her previous partners, couldn't resist that usual aura and temptation she was radiating. She could easily tell Xayah was incredibly aroused, as the girl began to draw in her breath, panting heavily and slowly with each breath, and they were in sync with Ahri's own.

"Now for the whole package…" The earnest Xayah placed her fingers on the edge of Ahri's waist, was about to pull away the remaining half the scantily robe. However, her access to entry was unfortunately denied as the mistress stepped away from her, folding her arms and giving her a smug look.

"Not so fast, honey." Ahri made a finger gesture, her smirk grew even wider as she made the feathered covered girl grew even frustrated and hornier at the same time.

"What now?" Xayah's usual cool tone grew impatient.

"Can't be the only one stripped to the flesh, while someone else is still fully clothed." Ahri replied, resumed teasing and touching her own breasts. "You have to earn it."

"Argh fine..." Xayah rolled her eyes momentarily in disbelief, but quickly did what she was told to. Discarding her Vastayan traditional style robe onto the floor, she shuddered as the chilly breeze swept across her fair and lustrous skin. With hands on her chest, the blushing Xayah went on to cover her modest sized breasts, all the while ogling at Ahri's significantly larger ones.

"Let me see your juicy tits...Hmm…" Ahri coolled, now tweaking her pink erected caps.

Xayah hesitated for a moment, but eventually given in at the thought of the grand prize. Unlike the fox's fleshy pink nipples, Xayah's were slightly redder, perhaps of a similar gradient to its own owner's hair.

Ahri felt dampness pooling in her mound, as she found Xayah's boobs interestingly symmetrical and enticing to feast on the more she made her sheep's eyes at.

"Those are some nice tits, come, show me your bare body and I will do it too."

Xayah obediently stripped off her purple knee-length skirt, revealing scarlet panties under the gleam light of the room. However, that wet material didn't last long as well as the rebel promptly lowered and left it sinking in one of her knee caps.

"What a good girl…" Ahri grinned and lapped her lustful tongue out as Xayah's exposed pussy was right in of her very own eyes. The rebel's womanhood was cleanly shaven and wet, glistening under the light while beckoning Ahri to come and sample the pool of sex juice that oozed from the girl's very own excitement.

"I have filled my part of the bargain, now is your turn."

"Well I guess, a deal is a deal."

Ahri circled around the middle of her room, strutter and cat-walking as if she was performing downstairs at the stage. After blowing a seductive kiss to Xayah, she began to sway her hips back and forth numerous times, with her hands pulling away the edge of her robe off her waist inches by inches slowly.

Xayah inclined herself to the bed with some pillows, sitting quietly as she allowed the mistress to perform her famous dance. Yet her legs were constantly crossing each other, trying her very best to hold and resisting herself from the temptation of ejaculating excitement while eagerly watching the show to be unfold.

Finally, after few minutes of antagonizing tease, Ahri's robe dropped onto the floor, revealing a pair of flowery and sexy knickers. Xayah's eyes lighted up at the sight like a Christmas tree, gleefully staring at the mistress in anticipation. The lingerie was quickly removed and chucked aside, and the rebel's eyes began to widen even more. Without being aware of what she was doing, her fingers already found themselves landing on her engorged pussy, tapping the slippery entrance lightly.

Ahri danced at leisure tempo, fully exhibiting her D cup jugs and drenched womanhood to the concupiscent girl laying on her bed. As if it wasn't enough to tease her further, the fox lady continued to gently to stroke her breasts and southern lips in circular motions, gasping away as if she was already having the wheel of her time straddling on Xayah's waist.

Xayah's mirrored unconsciously, her fingers rubbing the corners of her own twat. Every second of Ahri's lap dance made her grew even hornier and hornier. Her strokes began to speed up, and her soft moans were testament to her growing ecstasy.

Seeing the rebel fingering herself in euphoria while watching her show, the excited and prideful Ahri began to enter the climax of her show. Spreading her pussy to reveal the pink watery flesh, the fox began to stroke her clit while moaning and signalling Xayah to fuck her right now. Clear liquid slowly streaked off her sex lips, down towards her thighs and legs.

The climax seemed to be too much for the rebel to handle, as Xayah began to insert and withdrawing her fingers onto her love hole repeatedly in breakneck speed, her moans grew louder and irregular. Pre-cum liquid began to splash out of her throbbing cavern, an indicator that she was about to cum soon.

"Ah Ahri...Your dance...Urgh! So sexy...I am gonna cum, gonna cum!" Xayah shouted, throwing her head back as she arched her womanhood towards Ahri, digits pumping in and out. A heightened scream was emanated, followed by a gush of excitement squirting out of Xayah's vagina, splashing all over her thighs and the floor in huge volume.

"Ah...ah…" The rebel sluggishly laid on Ahri's bed, totally worn out from her own orgasm. Gasping for air, she slowly raised her head, only to see the smirking mistress now standing two to three feet away from her.

"Did you ask permission before you cum?" Ahri asked, caressing Xayah's red hair.

"I…" Xayah was cut short as Ahri silenced her with finger on her lips. Before the rebel could even think of a clever reply, to her astonishment, Ahri planted her left foot on top of her pussy, rubbing and tickling the reddened orifice.

"Oh no, not again. I just came…" Xayah silently thought, moaning as she felt her womanhood being trampled by her mistress's foot, digits crawling and searching their way towards her own clitoris.

“Naughty girl, cumming without my permission. I will show you who is the real mistress here.” Ahri sniggered, while fondling her own fanny, clearly enjoying being the dominatrix. 

“Forgive me, Ahri! Mm.... Ohhh…. M-more… I want more!” Xayah cried out, letting both the humiliation of being dominated as well as her lust taken over her conscious mind.

“With pleasure…” Ahri smiled, spooning Xayah towards the side of the bed. Her lips all over her partner’s neck, kissing and licking continuously, hearing nothing but sultry moans from the redhead. With deft fingers positioned just beneath her partner's drench cunt, the fox quickly dived into head on, digits pumping out into Xayah’s love fruit as fast and dexterous as possible. Moans and squeals filled the room, only slightly losing out to the ever busy bar downstairs. 

As the dust settled, the two tired ladies laid on the luxurious bed, giggling as they reminisced their earlier crazy sex. Looking at the luminous crescent moon floating in the starry night, Xayah turned to the bar mistress, playfully twirling the fox’s curly side bangs with her index finger. She was slightly dismayed to see the fox already asleep covered in the blankets beneath. As Xayah turned to face the ceiling, her heavy eyelids began to droop as lethargy slowly engulfed her. Wondering if the girl she bedded with just now would be her partner in the future, the redhead closed her eyes and dozed off, her face resting on top of Ahri’s soft blossoms. 

 


End file.
